1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a robot cleaning system and a dust removing method of the same, and, more particularly, to a robot cleaning system and a dust removing method of the same that are capable of moving a first dust collector mounted in a robot cleaner to a docking station so as to remove dust collected in the first dust collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaner is an apparatus for cleaning a room and is typically used to remove dust. A typical example of cleaner is a vacuum cleaner that suctions foreign matter, such as dust, dirt, and loose debris, using a suction force of a suction unit.
In recent years, robot cleaners have been developed that remove foreign matter, such as dust and loose debris, from a floor while moving though an automatic moving function. Each of these robot cleaners constitutes a system together with a station that is located at a specific position in the room to charge the robot cleaner or to remove dust collected in the robot cleaner (hereinafter, referred to as a “docking station”).
An example of a robot cleaning system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0150519.
In the disclosed robot cleaner system, a small-sized dust collector is mounted in a robot cleaner, and a large-sized dust collector is mounted in a docking station. When an amount of dust collected in the dust collector of the robot cleaner exceeds a predetermined amount of dust when the robot cleaner is operating automatically, the robot cleaner returns to the docking station, and is docked to the docking station such that the dust collected in the dust collector of the robot cleaner is automatically discharged into the dust collector of the docking station.
When the robot cleaner moves upward along an incline formed at the lower part of the docking station, and reaches a docking position, in order to remove the dust collected in the dust collector of the robot cleaner, a discharge port of the robot cleaner faces a suction port of the docking station. In this state, a suction unit of the docking station is operated to suck the dust collected in the dust collector of the robot cleaner into the dust collector of the docking station.
However, in the conventional robot cleaner system, a suction channel, which the collects dust in the dust collector of the robot cleaner and suctions the dust into the dust collector of the docking station, is long. Therefore, there is a possibility that bulky debris, such as hair, is caught in the suction channel.
In addition, the conventional robot cleaner must be docked to the docking station until all of the dust collected in the dust collector of the robot cleaner is discharged.
Also, the dust collector and the suction unit must be mounted in the docking station, which increases the volume and size of the docking station.
Furthermore, if the suction unit of the docking station and the discharge port of the robot cleaner are not in tight contact during operation, some of the dust discharged from the robot cleaner is not suctioned into the dust collector of the docking station, but is discharged into the room. Thus, the collected dust and debris are spread through the room and the air in the room is contaminated.